Contradiction
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Quelqu'un t'avait prévenu. C'est flou. C'était il y a tellement longtemps. L'amour est quelque chose dont il faut se méfier.


**Ce qu'il me passe par la tête à trois heures du matin... Enfin, il faut croire que je les aime bien, ces deux là.**

* * *

Quelqu'un t'avait prévenu. C'est flou. C'était il y a tellement longtemps. L'amour est quelque chose dont il faut se méfier. Ca semble agréable au premier abord, mais c'est douloureux. C'est beau, tant qu'on en reste loin. C'est comme regarder une mer déchaînée depuis un ponton. Magnifique spectacle. Pourtant personne n'est assez fou pour s'y jeter consciemment.

Pourtant, tu l'as fait. Et maintenant, tu regrettes. Tu te poses des questions auxquelles tu ne trouves pas de réponse. Non, la vérité c'est que les réponses qui te viennent à l'esprit t'écœurent et te révulsent. Elles ne te satisfont pas. Tu en voudrais d'autres, mais rien ne vient. Rien ne viendra, et tu le sais. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Il n'y a jamais eu l'ombre d'un remord dans son regard. Tu avais fait fi de ce détail, et tu as suivi le mouvement alors que tu aurais pu t'enfuir. Tu aurais dû t'enfuir. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Parce qu'ils sont les seuls. Les seuls qui comptent un tant soit peu pour toi. Sans eux, tu n'es rien. C'est ce que tu penses. Tu n'existes que pour servir un maître, un équipier. Tu n'existes que pour être utile à quelqu'un, peu importe soient ses intentions. Tu serais prête à mentir, tuer même. Même si ça te dégoûte, si tu n'es pas d'accord. Tu le feras. Parce que c'est comme ça. Parce que tu es comme ça.

Quand as-tu pensé à toi, et seulement toi, pour la dernière fois ? C'est si lointain que tu ne t'en souviens même plus. Tu as toujours obéi. Une petite fille intelligente et obéissante, voilà ce que tu es. Et ils en ont profité. Tous. Et tu n'as rien fait pour les remettre à leur place. Peut-être craignais-tu les représailles.

Et puis, ce sont eux, qui t'ont sauvé. Tu n'étais rien pour personne, et ils ont bien voulu de toi. Ils t'ont accepté. Ils ne t'ont pas jugé, qui tu étais ou ce que tu avais pu faire ne les intéressait pas. Non, ce qui les intéressait était tout autre. C'était tes capacités. Ton pouvoir. Ils l'ont canalisé, chacun à leur façon. De cette manière, tu ne te retournerais pas contre eux. C'était bien pensé.

Tu les méprises, et pourtant, tu ne parviens pas à les détester. Pour toi, ils sont tout. Mais tu sais que ça n'explique rien. Tout ce que tu ressens est factice. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. Ce n'est pas de la haine. Tu dépends juste d'eux. Et ça t'énerve. Ca te blesse. Ca te prend à la gorge et au ventre. Tu as envie de te faire mal, peu importe comment, tu voudrais qu'une douleur physique puissante puisse contrer ce désagréable sentiment qui noue tes tripes. Tu voudrais frapper quelqu'un, quelque chose. N'importe quoi, n'importe qui. Pourquoi pas eux ?

Sasuke est loin de toute façon. Il est retourné à Konoha avec les autres. Ses amis. Il ne t'a même pas accordé un regard. Ce chien a à peine remarqué ta présence. Alors que ton corps est encore couvert de ses marques, que ton abdomen peine à cicatriser, et que ton cœur est foutu. Lui, n'a conscience de rien. Ou bien il s'en fiche éperdument.

D'un geste tu brises les verres de tes lunettes. Les débris se plantent dans la paume de ta main, entre des doigts, mais le picotement est encore trop faible. Il ne suffit pas à atténuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu ta douleur. Ta rancœur reste bloquée au fond de ta gorge. Tes yeux sont rouges mais aucune larme ne roule sur tes joues pâles. Tu te mords la lèvre. Fort. Elle saigne, mais ça ne suffit toujours pas. Tu voudrais crier, hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il t'entende, mais tu sais que c'est inutile, et ridicule. Et puis, les seuls à t'entendre seraient les trois autres. Tu passerais encore pour une folle furieuse.

Tu en as marre. Tu n'es plus toi-même. Ton assurance s'est fait la malle quand tu as senti son chakra s'éteindre. Tu n'as jamais eu aussi mal qu'à ce moment là. Même lorsqu'il t'ignorait, te parlait mal, te donner des ordres sans même se préoccuper de ton état. Même lorsqu'il t'a transpercée, et tenté de t'achever. Tu n'as jamais eu aussi mal.

C'était physique. Lancinant. Ton corps ne répondait plus, mais ce n'était rien comparé à toutes les pensées qui passaient dans ton esprit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Tu revoyais quelques souvenirs. Tu entendais quelques bribes de conversations passées. Tu repensais aux incessantes et violentes disputes avec Suigetsu, au calme Olympien de Juugo, et tu t'étais prise à penser que tu les regretterais. Tu ne savais pas ce qu'il était advenu d'eux, mais tu espérais secrètement qu'ils s'en soient tirés.

Ton poing heurte le sol dans un bruit mat. Ca n'est toujours pas assez. Une nausée violente s'empare de toi, mais même avec toute la volonté du monde tu n'arrives pas à lui laisser le champ libre. C'est plus fort que toi. Tu perds le contrôle. Encore. Ton corps n'est qu'un jouet entre les mains invisibles de tes sentiments trop contradictoires pour laisser percer ne serait-ce qu'une pensée cohérente.

Tant de larmes versées pour un homme qui ne te gardait auprès de lui que par pur intérêt. Tu as fait mine d'ignorer cette réalité tout ce temps. Elle te rattrape si brusquement que tu n'en reviens même pas. Tu n'y arrives pas. C'est au dessus de tes forces. Tu as perdu tellement de temps que tu ne pourras jamais rattraper. Tu as ressenti tellement d'amour que personne ne pourra jamais te rendre. Tu as eu tellement peur que jamais plus tu ne pourras être effrayée.

Tes doigts enserrent ta gorge et tes jointures blanchissent. Tes yeux te brûlent et ne distinguent que de blanches sphères trop floues pour être distinguées. Tu devines qu'il s'agit d'étoiles. La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et le sommeil n'a pas souhaité t'étreindre.

Tu serres un peu plus. Une part de toi hésite, mais l'autre est déterminée. Encore une fois, tu es en contradiction avec toi-même. C'est épuisant.

Quelque chose glisse sur tes cuisses. C'est froid. Tu ne sais pas trop ce que c'est et tu t'en moques. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Tu veux juste en finir. Trouver le sommeil. Une bonne fois pour toute. Ce qu'il souhaitait faire et qu'il n'a pas réussi, tu le feras pour lui. Même si tu doutes que ça puisse avoir un quelconque impact sur sa petite personne.

La chose longe ton ventre, et vient s'enrouler autour de ta main, celle qui enserre toujours ta gorge. L'étau se resserre, si bien que tu ne sens plus ton sang circuler. Finalement, tes doigts lâchent prise. Un hoquet franchit tes lèvres alors que tu sens les os de ton poignet se disloquer.

Tu baisses les yeux et aperçoit le regard vitreux d'un serpent dont la langue vient caresser ta gorge. Dégoût et indifférence. Encore une contradiction. Ta main libre saisit le corps lisse. Tu presses aussi fort que tu le peux. L'animal sort les crocs. Tu continues. Il essaie de te mordre. Il y parvient. Tu plantes tes ongles dans son corps écailleux.

Vous vous fixez longuement. Lequel des deux lâchera prise en premier ? Tu l'ignores, lui aussi. Un bruit attire ton attention et c'est l'erreur de trop. Tes doigts se sont desserrés un instant. Un court instant. Mais les crocs acérés se sont plantés dans ta gorge. Un cri silencieux en sort. Tu perds connaissance dans les quelques secondes.

Tu ne vois pas la silhouette qui sort du couvert des talus. Elle s'avance vers toi et s'accroupit à ta hauteur. Le serpent l'observe un instant, puis s'éloigne avec une vitesse étonnante. Elle hésite. Finalement, ses doigts viennent saisir une longue mèche de tes cheveux rouges. Ca faisait longtemps. Ce geste, tu avais eu du mal à t'y habituer, et puis, il était devenu récurrent. Tu étais encore une enfant à l'époque. Tu étais l'une des rares filles qu'il avait recueillies. Il en y avait d'autres, mais elles ne le voyaient pas aussi souvent que toi. Elles avaient des missions, elles combattaient. Et toi, tu restais, et tu servais de cobaye. Puis tu avais vite intégré les techniques d'expérimentation. Du simple rat de laboratoire, tu étais passée au stade de chercheur, après avoir fait tes preuves, bien entendu. De la fillette craintive était née une jeune femme au tempérament bien trempé. Tu avais l'impression d'être devenue utile, à défaut d'être importante.

Il te soulève. Une brise glacée vient caresser ta peau, mais tu la sens à peine. Ton corps est endolori par le venin, et tes sens peinent à se maintenir. Ses longs cheveux noirs viennent caresser ton visage endormi. Tu ne le sais pas, mais une expression jamais vue encore prend naissance sur le sien. Qu'est-ce donc ? Une lueur de tendresse tente de franchir la surface de ses yeux indifférents. Il te ramène au campement et te dépose près des flammes crépitantes.

Demain, tu te réveilleras avec difficulté. Suigetsu t'abordera de cette manière si particulièrement taquine que tu détestes mais adore en même temps. Juugo te trouvera un peu à l'ouest et s'inquiètera calmement de ton état. Tu chercheras dans ta mémoire ce qu'il s'est passé et tu porteras automatiquement une main à ta gorge. Tu sentiras un bandage l'enserrer, l'odeur de plantes cicatrisantes viendra chatouiller tes narines. Tu lèveras enfin tes deux rubis dans sa direction, incertaine. Il t'ignorera comme le faisait Sasuke. Et tu feras avec, comme tu l'as toujours fait.


End file.
